Jorge-052 (Earth-5875)
Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He was assigned to Noble Team, mostly consisting of SPARTAN-IIIs, under the callsign Noble Five, notably fighting at the Fall of Reach. Biography Early life and conscription children studying.]] Jorge was born on March 5th, 2511, in Pálháza, on the Inner colony Reach. When he was only six years old, in 2517, he was kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a conscripted participant in the SPARTAN-II Program, headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, on Reach. Like all others, he was trained by Mendez and the synthetic Déjà. By July 14th, 2523, the SPARTAN-IIs started to endure brutal and violent training against members of the UNSC Marine Corps in simulated operations. On March 9th, 2525, Victor and the other SPARTAN-IIs underwent the SPARTAN-II Enhancement Program at ''Medical Facility Endurance''. After surviving the augmentation, Victor attented a classified funeral for the SPARTANs that did not survive the enhancements aboard the [[UNSC Atlas (Earth-5875)|UNSC Atlas]], in the Lambda Serpentis system. They were subsequently all returned to Reach for their final training phase in the Highland Mountains. Noble Team .]] In 2539, Jorge was transferred from the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command to UNICOM'S SPECWAR Group Three, and in 2551 he was assigned to the SPARTAN-III unit Noble Team, where he acted as the heavy weapons specialist under the callsign "Noble Five". Noble Team then came to participate in the Battle of Fumirole, where member Thom-A293 was killed. His death affected all members of Noble, including Jorge. Fall of Reach after the death of her father, Laszlo. ]]On July 24th, 2552, before the Fall of Reach properly begun, Jorge and Noble Team investigated a communications breakout at the Visegrád Relay, on the settlement Visegrád. There, the SPARTANs discovered Covenant forces, which had mysteriously bypassed Reach's defenses and established a presence through key UNSC installations and communication centers. Noble Team moved to participate in many battles and operations against the Covenant during the Fall of Reach, such as a counter-offensive operation to retake the Covenant-occupied Sword Base on July 26th and a massive assault against Covenant spires at the Szurdok Ridge on August 12th. , and Emile-A239.]] Following the discovery of the ''CSO''-class supercarrier ''Long Night of Solace'' looming over Reach, Kat-B320 mounted Operation UPPER CUT, where Noble would use YSS-1000 Sabre to send a makeshift slipspace bomb towards the Solace and destroy it through a slipspace rupture. After they were given clearance by Colonel Urban Holland, Noble arrived in the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range at Farkas Lake, defending the base and the local UNSC Marines into drawing the Covenant aliens away. Jorge and David-B312 boarded one of the Sabers, launching into space and joining the Epsilon Eridani Fleet. After they rendezvoused with the fleet, the Sabres helped to defend the refit station Anchor 9 and later escort the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate [[UNSC Savannah (Earth-5875)|UNSC Savannah]] towards the ''SDV''-class heavy corvette Ardent Prayer. The Savannah was able to draw the Prayer's fire away, which allowed David and Navy boarders to breach the ship's hull and allow a D77-TC Pelican carrying Jorge and the makeshift bomb to enter it. They planned to use the boarded corvette to set it a course towards the supercarrier to refuel, transporting the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. After all Covenant forces aboard were killed, Jorge found out that the Pelican's thrusters had been damaged during the firefight, and that the only way they could return to Reach was for the SPARTANs to free-fall back to the surface of the planet. The timing device which would be used to activate the drives were equally damaged, and the only way to activate it would be manually. Death into space top save his life.]] Knowing there was no other way, Jorge stood behind, deciding to give his own life in lieu of the operation and to save Reach. He entrusted David his dog tags before forcing David out of the Ardent Prayer, telling him "Tell them to make it count." While David drifted away in space to Reach's surface, Jorge activated the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, which opened an enormous slipspace rupture that enveloped the Ardent Prayer and the Long Night of Solace, sending both to slipspace without return. While Operation UPPER CUT was a success, Jorge died, and the Fleet of Particular Justice arrived on Reach moments later, making his sacrifice moot. Personality Jorge was the only SPARTAN-II on Noble Team, and because of this he had more years of experience in the battlefield and had seen much as much action against human Insurrectionists as he did against the Covenant. Described as difficult to read, Jorge was nonetheless one of the most "human" of all SPARTAN-IIs and even his SPARTAN-III teammates. He was vocal about his opinions, and while he supported the ideas of provincial self-rule, he was against the Insurrectionist movements, believing them to be dividing society. He was one of the few SPARTANs to be very emphatetic towards civilians and communicative with members of the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Navy. As a native to Reach, he spoke fluent Hungarian and was very attached to his homeplanet, leading him to sacrifice himself in a vain attempt to save it. While naturally strong, Jorge was not chosen to the SPARTAN-II Porgram solely based on strength, but also his ability to overcome obstacles with subtetly and mininum loss of life; he believed he had outlived the life span of a SPARTAN, and that he was lucky to live so far into the First Contact War. According to Colonel Urban Holland, Jorge excelled at poker. Equipment Jorge was equipped with a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V GRENADIER-class, using a reddish-bronze visor, as well as an EVA shoulder pad for his right shoulder. His weapon of a choice was a customized M247H Heavy Machine Gun he affectionaly named "Etilka". Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIs of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:Noble Team members (Earth-5875) Category:Killed by Jorge-052 (Earth-5875) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Weapons Experts Category:Suicide Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Created by Draft227